Between Us
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: she finds it ironic, because he's nothing if not rough. - Klena post 4x03. R
1. hey stranger, when may I call you my own

**Set post their bloodsharing scene in 4x03. AU TO THE MAX.**

* * *

_Hey stranger when may i call you my own?  
I know I don't know you, _

_but there's somewhere I've seen you before_

Elena's fingers trembled as she clutched her phone, blandly aware of Stefan's green eyes watching her with precision. She shouldn't feel like this, she _knew_. But her new vampire senses were driving her crazy, and the taste of Klaus' pure blood left her wanting more. Even after drinking Damon's blood two days ago, she hadn't felt this way. She had felt close to the man she had fallen in love with, but never had she actually felt so intimate with anyone. Elena knew Stefan was watching them during Klaus' attempt at healing her, and he had seen the way Klaus had caressed her hair and the way she clutched his arm, but her feelings were driving her _crazy_.

She wanted more.

Scratch that, she _needed_ more.

"Elena?" His voice was soft, and she faintly felt him tugging at her hand that was crushing her phone. "Elena, you're okay now. What's wrong?"

She met his worried eyes and willed herself to feel guilty for having these thoughts. She couldn't and she didn't. She really wished she did, but as she quickly pecked his lips and promised to see him the next day, she heard his heart rate pick up and his lips lift in a smile. She really loved Stefan, she _really_ did but her craving for more of Klaus' blood was becoming unbearable.

What if he won't let her have more? What if he'll think she's crossing a line?

_Whatever your name is, whatever you do__  
__there's nothing between us I'm willing to loose_

Without even realizing what she was doing, she followed Klaus' scent into the heart of the woods. She passed trees which carried his scent strongly, almost as if he was rubbing himself on them, wanting to be found by her. She quickly dismissed that thought and let her feet carry her to a medium sized trailer and stood in front of the door, stopping when she smelled the faint scent of Damon. It must have been the vampire hunters' trailer. But why would Klaus be here?

"If you need extra protection, give me a call. But don't forget, put _one _step out of line; hurt the vampires, witches _or _werewolves in this town, and I'll tear your heart out before you even notice."

She shivered at the threat, a part of her wondering why Klaus was even protecting the bastard. She heard a crack and the faint smell of blood, most likely oozing from a nose. He must have knocked him out.

Inevitably, as the door knob turned, she hid behind a tree. She knew it was futile. Klaus probably sensed her from a mile away. Closing her eyes, she heard the slow and steady beat of his heart as it neared her.

"I know you're here, sweetheart," He announced and stood directly ten meters behind her. "What I'm wondering is, why would they send a newbie to spy on me?"

Instead of stepping out from her hiding place, she snickered. "I'm _not_ spying on you. But you should give me props for having the nerve."

She heard his rich chuckle sound through the woods, sending uncomfortable shivers down her arm. "Careful, love, you almost sound like Katerina."

There was the anger again. The heat overtook her vision, flooding through her limbs and licking at her fingertips. Faster than she thought possible, she had him against a tree, emitting another chuckle from him. She felt the veins around her eyes and the uncomfortable red fluid flooding her vision. "I am _nothing _like her."

_Just call me if ever our paths may collide.  
I want you to call me under these darkening skies.__  
__whoever you love, whoever you kiss__  
__The ones in between us _

_I'm willing to miss_

"That _is_ true. I cannot stress how much you two differ," He said, his eyes searching hers. There was an amused twinkle in his eyes which made her press him against the tree even more. "Although, you two _do_ seem to never be able to choose between who you want."

She let her nails prickle at his neck before she pulled away, watching him with narrowed eyes. "I _did_ choose. I chose Stefan."

He took a step closer, the delicious thump of his heart making it seem all the more forbidden for her to be here. "Then why are you here? Hmm?"

She staggered back carefully, watching a smirk tug at his full lips. He _knew_.

"I can't help it, okay?" She yelled finally, her fist' clenching around her hair. "Ever since I turned, I can't help but _feel_ everything. Feel _everyone_."

Klaus watched her with interest, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Go on."

"I _love_ Stefan. You know that. _Everyone_ knows that, but _every single time_ I drink from someone; Matt, Damon, _you_, all those feelings fly right out the window and _I want more_."

"Oh, yes, I _have_ heard of Stefan trying to get you on the bloody –excuse the pun- bunny diet, but how foolish can he really be?"

Elena shook her head and crossed her arms, ignoring Klaus opinion. "No, it worked for Caroline."

Almost happily, she watched the twinkle in his eyes die down as she mentioned her blonde best-friend. She had been aware of his feelings for her (Caroline had told her right after the ball) and the fact that Caroline still preferred Tyler over him made the jabs at his unrequited feelings all the more fun.

At the back of her mind (or maybe right at the surface), she knew she was playing with fire. She wanted to feel the burn.

"But-but whatever. I'm going home. I shouldn't have-"

_Now I'm drifting out over deep oceans__  
__And the tide won't take me back in  
And these desperate nights_

_I'll call you again and again_

She was walking away as soon as she began talking again, not being able to take his stare, but as soon as she took the second step, she heard the slashing of skin and the scent of a delicious nectar.

She spun around, trying – _willing_ herself to turn back around and keep walking. But as soon as he extended his already bloody arm (his right one this time), saliva gathered in her mouth and she almost moaned at the smell wafting towards her.

And it was _all hers now._

"C'mon, love," he began, taking a careful step closer. Her animal instincts took over and she sped to him, clutching his arm before he could speak again. Her teeth attacked his healing flesh and she almost grinned at his sharp intake of breath. "There we go."

She let her back crash against his chest and his arm snake around her waist slowly, barely bothered by the fact that he laid his cheek against hers, his eyes closed and he released a shaky breath.

She pulled and swallowed at the wound continuously, opening her eyes when he spoke next. "Has anyone drank from you? After you turned. Has Stefa-"

She shook her head shivering at the finger he trailed from her right shoulder to her left one. His whole hand lingered on her neck and he gathered the hair there, putting it behind her back and leaning in closer. His warm intake of breath was enough to make her weak in the knees, and he wrapped his arm around her again and brought her closer.

_There's comfort, comfort in things we believe_

_Other than danger, wanting the things i can't see_

_Where ever you live now, where ever you walk__  
__There's distance between us I'm willing to cross_

She told herself that this was wrong. She shouldn't feel attracted to Klaus of all people, but the fangs scraping against her neck made her wince and sigh at the same time.

(She wonders what Jeremy would think of her now, seeing her basically dry hump their number one enemy.)

As soon as his canines penetrated her neck, she moaned and wrapped her long fingers around his right wrist, arching her back and urging him to take more blood. The pure shock and pain and _pleasure_ that flooded her senses when he drank from her made her forget about everything in general. There was no Stefan, no Damon, no Matt. Just them, moonlight hitting their bodies and wildlife surrounding the territory, no doubt watching the strange encounter.

She felt him retract his fangs and his lips lingered near her cheek, accidently smudging some of her crimson blood on her soft skin. She fought the inner monster (the one telling her to fuck him against a tree) and she willed herself to think of Stefan –of_ Damon_- but his pinky finger dipped below her waistband unconsciously and she turned around, closed her eyes and kissed him.

For a few seconds she wondered if he was just playing a game (seeing how far he could push her and then vent to Stefan about her whorish ways) but then she felt her back hit rough bark and the whoosh of air before his plump lips were forcing hers apart.

There was nothing gentle in their activities (bite, suck, drink, lick) but he let her set the pace as his hands lingered on her hips, crushing them to his. The rough action made throw her head back and she growled gently as she felt his lips nipping at her jaw. She wasted no time in jumping forward quickly and wrapping her legs around his waist.

_Now I'm drifting out over deep oceans__  
__And the tide won't take me back in  
And these desperate nights_

_I'll call you again and again_

With newfound excitement (of doing it with the big bad wolf), she grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him forward again, biting his bottom lip and drawing blood again. She sucked on it for a couple of seconds before she pulled away and sighed again, satisfied by the way his blood sunk down her throat. She felt his tongue at her neck again and she writhed against him as he took her cardigan off swiftly, leaving her in her lace tank top that she had worn to Rebekah's party. She lets him trail his kisses down to her chest and gasps when the cold air hits her now bare skin. He throws her bra somewhere behind him and she watches with fascination as he leaves a trail of her blood down her chest, his breath's erratic and his heart beating against hers.

She lets herself get lost in the sensation, feeling the hard wood pressing against her back, the cold air, the crickets chirping and their warm breaths mixing together as they continued to pleasure each other. With quick movements, his leather jacket joins her pile of clothes and then his grey hoodie follows, leaving his chest bare and absolutely enthralling. Her head hits the bark behind her as Klaus' lips close around one of her nipples, tugging and teasing until she's a mess beneath his gentle touch.

(She finds it ironic, because he's nothing if not rough.)

She whispers his name, sighing when her chants waft through the forest. His lips press against hers again and Elena takes her time to explore his chest with her hands. They weren't being gentle anymore but they weren't exactly being discreet nor fast and Elena wanted to smile at the way he let her be dominant. It's like he could _sense_ that this was her first time as a vampire and let her test the possibilities with her newfound senses.

_Now I'm drifting out over deep oceans__  
__And the tide won't take me back in_

His hands tangled themselves in her hair again and he tugged her closer, turning around and pushing them against a different tree, their movements slowly gaining speed. His hands lingered above her waistband for only seconds before he let them explore the softer areas of her skin. She unbuttoned her jeans and he tugged them down, throwing them behind them somewhere (the location lost, as Elena was far too focused on his crimson lips) and tearing off her panties.

Elena closed her eyes again at the new sensation Klaus was awarding her with. Everything was magnified. She could still taste the blood on her tongue and her senses allowed her to feel every single inch of Klaus' hand on her lower abdomen. She released a shaky breath as he spread her legs further apart and led a finger down her slit. The moistness made his fingers slip inside easily and she moaned louder, opening her mouth wider as she felt Klaus' smirk against her neck.

"Not too loud, sweetheart." He teased her again and added another finger, increasing his pace.

She bucked her hips (inevitably, why did his finger have to be long and straight? Like a pianist?) and tugged at his dirty blonde hair, bringing him closer as she felt his fangs run along her collarbone. He bit there and she cried out, the sensation of having her blood taken and his fingers inside her making her loose her grip. Her muscles clenched around him and she willed herself to be quieter as she rode of her waves of pleasure.

After a few seconds of them being still, she let out a strained breath and let her feet touch the ground, her fingers worked on his jeans button, feeling numb. She felt her knees bucking and his chuckle as he aided her and had her against a different tree, positioned and face once again buried in her neck.

_And these desperate nights_

_I'll call you again and again_

"This is your last chance, love," He warned her. The head of his shaft pressed against her center and Elena moaned at the contact. "I won't be angry. But if you think you're making a mistake, we need to stop."

She hushed him and let her lips move against his again, giving him the answer he wanted. Slowly (so slowly she swore her insides were going to explode), she felt him fill her up to the hilt, their bodies joined together from head to toe. His fingers lingered on her left thigh and his other arm went around her waist, swinging her around and laying her on the soft grass beneath their feet. She wonders about his actions but then realizes that getting splinters out of your ass on Saturday morning wasn't her favorite hobby (and how awkward would it be if she needed help?).

Her hips buckled against his and she let him set the pace now, this time fast and hard and _exactly what she needed all this time_. She let's her mind get lost in the clouds, undeniable and almost impossible-seeming pleasure clouding her senses.

(His stamina is admirable, she adds.)

_Hey stranger when may I call you my own_

His hips move faster against hers, making her finally realize why vampire sex was all the better. The speed and the force made her eyes roll back in the back of her head and she moaned against as they began to exchange their blood one more time.

She reached her climax just as he bit her above her breast, taking little blood this time. She let herself drink from his neck and moaned at the pure taste of what she liked to think wine.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, wondering when the guilt would come, hoping it would be soon.

She needed an excuse to leave without seeming like she wanted to stay right here, in his arms.

_I know I don't know you, _

_But there's somewhere I've seen you before_

* * *

**Reviews are love. 8-10 reviews = chapter 2.**


	2. oh you're in my veins

**Thank you so much for your reviews & alerts!**

* * *

_Nothin goes as planned_

_Everything will break_

It had been exactly 7 hours, 31 minutes and 8 seconds since she had sex with Klaus. Not that she was counting or anything, but there was moistness gathering in her lower abdomen _once again_ that night and she couldn't keep her mind off it.

Once she got home, she felt guilt. And it wasn't that 'Omg what if I hurt Stefan?' kind of guilt, it was the kind of guilt that she felt paralyzed (_crippled_) with remorse, the kind where she was blindly walking through out the house, clutching her left breast where her heart was (after tonight, did she even have one?) the kind where you snap at your little brother and then continue to break down in his arms as he held you to him, worrying that something happened to you, that someone broke your heart (he didn't know she was doing the breaking).

She felt dirty, like she had sex with a wolf or their worst enemy. She snorts, because that was exactly what she had done.

Disgusted with herself, she scrubbed her body repeatedly until it bled, scratched marring her stomach and all healing just as fast as they appeared. She liked the pain, she realized. After feeling so numb these past couple of months, she finally felt like she could _feel_, and ironically, the fast pooling blood beneath her feet (the exact one that was going down the shower drain) made her feel alive.

(It was probably his blood that made her feel that way.)

And there it was again, _blood_.

Five letters, one word and thousands of different meanings. Once she thought of the warm, burgundy liquid slowly dripping down her throat, the images of them on the forest floor returned. Bodies joint, lips dancing with each other and furious thrusts-

_Breathe_.

By the time she left the shower, the water had turned cold and it was already 6 a.m. Looks like she would have to go to school either way. Just because there was a vampire hunter and a nasty case of (blonde) bitch strutting around the school grounds didn't mean that she was missing her Senior Year. Connor can't do anything to her and Rebekah is a lonely bitch with no one that cares about her which suited Elena just fine. After all the bullshit she had caused, she deserved it.

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

After what had happened (after what _they_ have done), she knew she needed to tell Stefan. Damon would kill her and she wouldn't blame him. What if everyone turned on her? It was ridiculous because Stefan and Damon had done worse than her and everyone still loved dear St. Stefan. Damon was his own person and his personality was one of a kind but he sure as hell wasn't innocent.

Klaus on the other hand, (she had thought he was pure evil) was completely different from both of them. Elena guessed he was kind of her bittersweet escape from the arms of the Salvatore's.

With shaky fingers, she got dressed in a white habit top. She buttoned the buttons slowly and put on her favorite necklace, the one hanging on a black chain with a silver key as a pendant. She still remembered Matt giving it to her just before she lost her virginity to him at some junior party. The next thing she put on was a floosy, burgundy skirt that reached her knees but the hem only covered her upper thighs, the flowing material being see through. When she finished doing her hair (side pony tail) she quickly applied light make-up and put on her black ankle boots along with her washed denim jacket which she had gotten over the summer at one of her shopping trips with Caroline. Who cares if it was last season? It looked good on her. Seeing as she had forty minutes left before she had to get to school, she quickly coated her fingernails with see-through fingernail polish and the grabbed her bag. Just before she exited the house, she sent a quick text to Stefan, asking him to see her.

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

The only way she wouldn't be able to continuously hurt him more each day was if she was honest with him. She _loved_ him but ever since he had left with Klaus last year, it just hadn't been working. Their time had passed and she loved all that they had been through together but the only way to make him happy was to let him go. He may not have realized it yet, but it really was. He should be free, once and for all.

"Elena," he was directly behind her, and even though his voice made her heart skip a beat, she knew she couldn't keep this a secret. "What's wrong? What happened last night."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she spun around, facing the man she loved above anything else. "Stefan, I _know_ that we've been trying to make it work-"

"_Elena-_"

"Wait, I need to tell you something . And you won't like it."

He took her hand and led her to the nearest bench. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his hand in hers.

(What had _happened_ to her?)

"Whenever I feed on someone, I get all these _feelings_ and I just want more and I can't _help it_."

Stefan nodded and patiently pressed her to continue. "I know."

"And then last night when Klaus fed me his blood, I felt more alive than ever-" she tried to ignore the hurt look on Stefan's face as she continued. "So when I left, I went looking for more. And then he let me feed off him again and I kind of let him feed off-"

"You had sex with him." It wasn't a question, she realized, it was more of an accusation.

Elena nodded miserably and then faced him again. "If I could, I would take it all back."

Stefan stared at her for a couple of seconds, his face blank and his body rigid. "No you wouldn't."

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

Elena released a shaky breath, shaking her head. "I think, that before we move forward, that I should just deal with this first. Being a vampire, I mean. I should just do it on my own. I think it would be best."

Stefan was still watching her, visible hurt in his green eyes. "I _know_ what it's like to crave for more blood, and I know what it's like when things get out of hand when it makes you attracted to someone. I don't blame you for that. I know for a fact that if you weren't under the influence of blood, you would never sleep with him."

Elena's heart swelled, the understanding part of Stefan made her want to hug him, take back all of those memories from last night and beg him to take her back but then she remembered what she had said the night before.

It was time to let him go. It wasn't fair of her to keep his wings tied up like that.

"I will _always_ love you, Stefan. And in the end, if we were truly meant to be together, we'll find our way back to each other. I know that we will."

Except, she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

She swept through the school day on auto pilot, and sometime between Stefan watching her carefully and Rebekah saying something, she snapped.

"_So_, Rebekah, did Klaus heal you? Because he came over last night and _healed me_ even though I'm apparently not useful to me anymore. Does it hurt knowing that he prefers me over you, just like everybody else?"

From that point on, Rebekah had shut up and purposely began talking to April who had begun being friends with the blonde original. It annoyed Elena to no end, and she had promised herself a bottle of scotch once she got to the Grille after school.

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

She shivered once she entered the Grille, all the pulses and heartbeats making it almost impossible to focus. Alcohol was her escape and so she walked forward and closer to the bar, where Matt already started his shift. Without saying anything, he handed her a glass and filled it up with scotch, sending her a soft smile when he noticed the necklace she was wearing. She sent him a smile back and relaxed in her seat, thinking of the crazy day she had.

Matt had let her drink from him and she healed him afterwards. She still hadn't seen Damon since yesterday when she was looking for the white oak stake and he had tried to seduce her by slowly stripping in front of her. She didn't deny the growing feelings for Damon, but she knew that as soon as she gave in, it would end badly.

(And she had already done enough to break Damon and Stefan apart.)

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

"Well hello there, love."

Ugh. Great.

He took the spot next to her and spared a heated look which made goosebumps erupt on her olive skin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Technically, she didn't have a right; this was a public bar.

"Getting a few drinks. Why so curious?"

She rolled her eyes and tried not to show how affected she was by his rough voice. His blood pumped beneath his skin and his steady heartbeat drummed in her ears. Elena released a shaky breath and gripped the edge of her seat to try and gain control of her emotions. Almost ironically, she saw him smile out of the corner of her eyes and she clenched her jaw, slamming her glass down on the wooden bar table. Matt looked up surprised and she sent him an apologetic smile as she ran for the _Ladies Restroom_.

Once she reached the sink, she splashed her face with cold water and looked up, seeing the demonic face return again. She tried in vain to think of something else but her senses were once again driving her crazy.

_Everything will change_

_Nothin stays the same_

_And nobody here's perfect_

_Oh but everyones to blame_

Elena gripped the edge of the sink for support and closed her eyes, releasing a few shaky breaths as she tried to gain control again. She heard the thumps of hearts all around her and she growled under her nose, feeling her fangs coming out.

The doorknob turned and she rushed to lock it but she was too late and unwillingly let him walk in.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and at her quickly changing face and rushed to her, crushing her face painfully as he pressed his lips to hers. She tried to fight him, tried to _fight the urge to rip his clothes off_ but gave up when he forcefully opened her mouth with his tongue. Her resolve broke and she pushed him against the door, locking it and letting him set her legs around his hips.

Klaus thrust his hips against hers and she moaned at the contact, her skin heating up as he let his lips wonder down her neck and just above her pulse. He didn't bite (as much as she wanted him to) her but moaned as he began sucking on the gentle skin there, drawing the blood nearer to the surface. He buckled his hips again and her hands wondered down to his jeans, knowing that they couldn't take their time in here. She unbuttoned his jeans and he released a shaky breath, making her smirk against his shoulder. His finger played with the hem of her skirt and he pulled it up in vampire speed.

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_

He ripped her panties off and parted her legs farther apart. When he lifted her off the counter, she wrapped her legs around him again and let him push her against the nearest wall.

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

He entered her in one swift motion and continued his rough and fast thrusts as he rested his forehead against her bare shoulder. Her fingers tugged at his soft hair and she moaned continuously, clenching her muscle around his thrusts sped up. Her back slammed back into the wall with each thrust but she didn't mind, for once welcoming the pain and pleasure that was gradually building up her climax.

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out._

Elena heard him murmur her name over and over again as his body began shaking around hers. He placed a lazy kiss on her neck again and nipped at it slightly, releasing some blood. She was about to protest (no blood sharing remember?) but the undeniable pleasure shook her to the core.

_No I cannot get you out_

_No I cannot get you out_

She clenched her muscles around him one more time and he basically shattered before her eyes, his eyes clenching tightly and his fingertips digging into her skin harshly. She hissed at the pain and allowed herself to reach her own peak, whimpering as she shook around him.

Elena's tongue swept the excess blood around his lips and he pressed a kiss to hers. A small smirk build up on his lips and Elena found herself smiling back. Once he set her on her feet, she tried not to blush when she couldn't find her underwear. When Klaus finally gave in, he took them out of his pocket and dangled them on his fingertips.

"Ugh, give them back."

_Everything is dark_

_It's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sun light_

_Shinin, down on your face_

He did as he was ordered and followed her out of the bathroom, making sure no one saw them together. Elena retook her seat at the bar table and Klaus followed, a lazy smile on his lips.

Matt walked over to them and watched them warily before facing Elena and smiling.

"So, Elena, what did you get up to last night?"

Oh God.

Klaus chuckled slightly and then turned the other way as Matt's eyes searched his.

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out._

* * *

**Reviews are love. 10-15 chapters = chapter 3**


	3. she dreamed of para-para-paradise

**Thank you so much for your amazing feedback and outstanding alerts (: 'Tis lovely to see my inbox full whenever I check my e-mail. Now, the important question, how long would you like this story to be? & who do you want Elena to be friends with? Caroline & Bonnie? Or Rebekah? Or both (;? Do you want a happy ending? Or a realistic one?**

**Remember to say 'cheese' in your review. I wanna see how many of you actually read these AN.**

* * *

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world_

After getting home from the Grille, her thighs ached but there was a radiant smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and the nagging feeling of the thirst for more of Klaus' blood wasn't that present.

(So what if she was a _wittle_ drunk? She enjoyed herself and that was all that mattered to her anymore, really.)

She stepped through her door and mentally sighed, knowing she'll need to sign the house over to Jeremy soon. It was way too dangerous for their home to be so easy to enter.

Clicking her tongue rapidly against the roof of her mouth, she realized she could still taste Klaus. The salty and citrusy essence of his skin made her nerves tingle and she released a sigh, knowing she didn't regret them hooking-up twice now. Technically, she wasn't exactly doing anything wrong. Stefan hooked-up with Rebekah once upon a time and so did Damon, so he shouldn't be surprised.

(Speaking of.)

A throat being cleared in her living room made her skin crawl. She could see that sarcastic smirk slowly building up on his face and his eyes filled with rage as he sniffed the air and looked her body up and down. Scared, she shied away from his gaze but put on a brave face.

"What do you want, Damon? I need some sleep."

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_So she ran away in her sleep._

"Well _obviously_." He snapped back and stood up, advancing towards her. "Tell me, how much did he get you to drink?"

Elena growled and pushed him off. "I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself, thank you very much. You know, you're not the only one allowed to enjoy some _Original Sex_, Damon."

Damon snorted and pointed a finger at her. "I _played_ Rebekah. You know that. And _you're _definitely not playing. You want him without a secret agenda."

"And? You still slept with her, _numerous times_."

Damon took another few steps forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her to him. "_Please_, tell me that you don't actually want him that way. Tell me it's because he's compelling you. _Please_."

She watched how his eyes looked sorrowful and nervous, the unique sparkle making his eyes reflect against the light. She saw his lips tremble as he pressed their foreheads together. His lips were so close to her that all she had to do was reach forward and she'd be home. _Finally_.

(But she couldn't, she knew that.)

"Damon, you need to leave." She spoke the words so lowly she could barely hear them for herself. Damon's breath escaped him and lone tears appeared by his blue eyes. She was crying too, she realized. "Damon, please_._"

He pressed his lips together and stepped away from her, disappearing. The soft click of her front door informed her of his depart.

_She dreamed of para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Everytime she closed her eyes_

She swayed in her spot and clutched the doorframe for support, her legs collapsing beneath her weight. The hard lump that had managed to gather in her throat set itself free and she released ugly sobs, hating that they sounded throughout the entire house. Elena gasped for air and clutched her throat, her vision dissolving as she realized what she had just done. She let Damon go, once and for all.

At the realization, she clutched her stomach and buried her head in between her knees, the agony hitting her like thousands of sharp needles. She loved Stefan, but Damon was her rock. Her foundation. She trusted him with everything, whether it was her life or her underwear drawer.

She could still smell his scent through her tears and she desperately stayed rooted in the spot, breathing in the entire essence that was Damon. Her heart turned and her stomach flipped as she heard her front door open, hoping that it was him.

(Except, it wasn't; _obviously_.)

"Oh, Darling, what's the matter?"

His words only made her cry harder as she fell to the sofa, pressing her hands against her stomach as her muscles clutched beneath her harsh huff's and pants'.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

He walked forward (she noted he wasn't drunk anymore and then that she wasn't exactly drunk either) and touched her arm lightly, brushing away the stray hairs.

"Damon." She whimpered and closed her eyes as she hid her face behind her hands. The hand curled around one of her loose locks and she felt the couch cushion cave in under his weight as he sat next to her.

"Yes, he did quiet the number on me when I was walking out of the Grille. And then he told me to come here. I assumed you were in danger, but then I thought, why would he have left you?" His words were tender and soothing, but the cruel smirk building up on his face made her realize that this wasn't their safe haven.

This was reality.

(And newsflash; it sucked balls.)

"Shut up!" She snapped, pushing away his hand.

Suddenly, the very existence of him alone made her hate him. His stupid wavy hair, his nice stubble, his nice lips, his panty-dropping shoulders-

She groaned again and stood up, kicking the coffee table with her left foot. Klaus leaned back and watched her with an amused and lazy smile on his face. "You alright there, love? Or do you need me to put you to sleep?"

She didn't miss the double meaning behind his words. He would probably gladly snap her neck or drive a stake through her heart. She just wasn't useful to him anymore.

_But it flew away from her reach_

_Now the bullets catch in her teeth_

"I just – just – I-"

Elena took a few deep breaths and faced him again, looking at his emotionless eyes and smiling lips.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"You need to leave." She said strongly.

(Not meaning any word.)

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

He laughed suddenly, startling her as he stood up. His graceful strut brought him closer to her and he searched her face, even more so amused. "No. You don't want me to."

"Yes I do." She tried to convince him. And more so, herself.

The crinkles by his eyes appeared and he smiled wider, happy with himself. "No, you don't mean it at all, do you, sweetheart?"

His hand reached out and loosely played with the edge of her lips, the sudden heat of his skin making goosebumps appear on her skin. A blush marred her cheeks and she tried to push him away (not physically), to keep desire and lust at bay.

(But fuck expectations, this man was drop dead gorgeous.)

She let her lips wonder around his and gasped when he pushed her across the room and against the railing that framed the stairs. His hands stayed firmly planted on her hips and his plump lips parting hers in the most delicious of ways.

"My room's just upstairs." She whispered breathlessly and he picked her up quickly, setting her on her comfortable mattress within milliseconds. She laughed at the rush and shuddered when he trailed his lips down her throat.

The desire for his blood returned and she felt the demonic face of her true nature return. He removed his face from her neck and watched her silently, his finger slowly trailing down her cheek, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_She closed her eyes._

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_Away she flies_

"You may be a carbon copy of your ancestors but you're so different from them that it's almost ridiculous."

It shouldn't have, but it did (her heart began beating faster and darn tears filled her eyes).

Images of Stefan and Katherine and Jeremy and _Damon_ and Elijah filled her mind and all of her earlier worries returned and she gasped, pushing the shirtless Klaus away. She sniffed and looked at him from beneath her lashes. "I can't do this."

Something in his face changed, something like regret and worry and suspicion appeared and he watched her silently as she put on her clothes. "No, I understand. I'm not going to force myself on you. I may be many things, but I'm definitely not a rapist. If ladies don't like you, then that should be enough to put you off."

"Klaus, what exactly are we doing here? I'm supposed to hate you and you're supposed to be angry because I'm a vampire."

Once again, he watched her. His eyes searched hers and after a while, he shrugged slowly putting on his shirt and then jacket. Just as he was about to leave, she grabbed the back of his coat and waited for him to turn around. When he did, she whimpered slightly in the back of her throat.

"Please stay here. I don't like being alone in this house."

_She dreamed of para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh, Oh_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh, Oh_

* * *

_Still lying underneath the stormy sky_

_She says; 'Oh, I know the sun is set to rise'_

_She dreamed of para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh, Oh_

Sunlight hit her face and she groaned, covering her eyes and then gasping when she saw a sleeping form on her window cushion. Klaus had his feet propped up against the opposite wall and soft snores left his mouth, which was wide open. The blood pumped beneath his skin. She took a deep breath but willed herself to stay contained. She couldn't have anymore of Klaus' blood right now and he couldn't have anymore of hers. She needed to think _clearly_ and she couldn't think straight with Klaus adorably snoring a few feet away.

Fuck it.

She needed alcohol.

**Line**

She drowned the whiskey and then filled her glass with another 500ml of amber liquid. The haziness appeared in her bloodstream and she smiled lazily, groaning when the noise in the pool area increased. She drunkenly glared at the back of Slutty Sophie's head and imagined her being pushed inside one of this big pools with no ladders. She imagined-

A visible and harsh stomp sounding towards her table made her look up and meet the angry eyes of Caroline. At first, she looked pissed off and almost visible steam was basically piling (or was it the alcohol? Oh well) out of her ears, her face pink with anger and her arms harshly crossed over her chest. Elena noticed that beneath her demeanor, Caroline looked slightly hurt and the brunette wished she could sweep her best friends pain away. Except, right now, she was too drunk to tell Rebekah from Matt.

(Shut up, they both have blonde hair.)

When the blonde reached her, she sat down at the booth and watched her friend carefully, seeing she was drunk off her ass and sputtering random shit (shit she probably didn't even know she was saying) and took the whiskey bottle from her.

"'Nd theen Carrrroline, shim shed N'laus compelt mee…"

Caroline groaned (never quiet wanting to deal with a drunk Elena) and hid the rest of the alcohol from her.

"Elena, I love you, but-"

"I larve yooh twooh, Carleh-"

"But what the exact hell are you doing with Klaus?"

Elena sobered up straight away, meeting her friends' furious eyes.

(Oh, shit.)

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh, Oh_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! Reviews are love. 10-15 reviews = chapter 4.**


End file.
